Hunger game
by Nitroblade
Summary: Please Don’t imagine these characters as blocky or like actual minecraft characters also i did create them. Another thing is I do very much apologise for any literary problems as my phone keyboard is annoying and I’m not very good at sentence structure or speech. Also this is my first story so please enjoy
1. Entrance

"Finally, the last person is gone." Nitro pants as the last person in the game explodes into dust and loot. As he leaves the arena, he toppled over and bumps into neopixel. "Hey neo, I'm finally through." He pants out. "Cool, I'm in to." Neopixel says proudly to nitro. "Nice I'll see you later then." Nitro says before walking off.

Nitro walks through the shopping district and sees his match on the giant screen. "Man I look better than I thought." He says before seeing someone storm towards him. "You call yourself king, you aren't anything compared to me." He says "umm, have we met." Nitro asks. "Me, I'm the mighty shadowjaguar." He says smugly before getting surprised by Someone else. "shadow, stop running off. Oh you must be nitroking. I'm Lightlion." She says joyfully. "Sis, I'm old enough to be by myself." Shadow says grumpily. "It's nice meeting you two but I have to go, bye." Nitro says before walking off.

When nitro gets home, he notices that his neighbours are fighting again. "Deltaburst, infinitevoid, what are you fighting over this time." He asks, leaning over a fence. "We're training, not fighting totally." Delta says before being tripped over by infinite. "Yeah we're training for the upcoming ultimate hunger games. Also congrats on your win today." "Thanks I'll talk later." Nitro says and entering his house and making himself some food, sits down and gets a phone call from quasigirrafe. "hey mate, you ready for the hunger games." "Yeah, just finished training." After their long conversation giraffe hangs up and then night falls.


	2. Meeting

"Leeeeeeeroy jank..." he screams before running into the wrong edge of a sword, falling down into a bloody pile and disappearing moments later. "Man, this game is filled with idiots." Nitro says while testing his skills before the ultimate hunger games. Before he goes looking for loot, nitro hears a rustle in the leaves. "Nice try." Nitro smirks before throwing an axe into the leaves. "Hey watch where you throwing that jerk." A feminine voice shouts before standing out from the leaves and stopping when she sees who she was shouting at. "Um aren't you nitroking" she says before walking out of the leaves and tripping over.

"Um yes I am and you are?" Nitro asks politely before giving her a hand. "Im sniperpro, it's really nice to meet you." She blushes up and standing up. "How about after this round we meet up and chat." Nitro asks her nicely. "Yeah I would like that, so what happens now." Sniperpro asks confused. "You may not like this." Nitro says pulling out a sword. "Just get it over and done with." She says bracing herself for the pain. "I'm sorry." He says stabbing her quickly and looking away. "Right let's win this." Nitro says before turning around and seeing an idiot standing at middle looking in empty chests. Nitro pulls out his heads up display and that was the last person. "Your joking me, fine." Pulling out a crossbow, nitro finishes the last person off and goes back to the lobby.

"Been waiting for you." A certain voice says again. "Hello, so hows about we go get a coffee." Nitro asks "yeah let's go." Sniper says and they both leave the area going to a coffee shop, getting a drink and sitting down for a chat. "So are you in the ultimate hunger games sniper." Nitro asks her. "Almost, just need one more win." She says taking a sip of her coffee. "Never had coffee before. To be honest, it's quite bitter." She says "yeah that's why I get lattes, they are just milky coffees and nowhere near as bitter." Nitro says laughing a bit.

A barista comes to their table and gives them their hot meals, they both enjoy their food and then after paying, nitro invites sniper over to his house and she accepts. As they get to front door, they hear someone hit the floor next door and they rush inside and she that delta has been tripped over again. "Come on bro, you should be used to this by now." Infinite says mockingly to his floored brother. "You're right but not in the house sometimes." Delta says angrily. "Well at least your both ok." Nitro says. "Who's this, she looks upside down to me." Delta asked. "Oh sorry, I'm sniperpro. Nice to meet you both." She says trying to hold back her giggling. "How about we leave you two do to whatever." Nitro says, walking towards the door and grabbing snipers hand, causing her to blush.


	3. Together

Hey, it's me again, I'm sorry. I lost the plot completely and went of the rails. I've now focused on sniper and nitros life and it won't be for a long time that I return to the main plot. Again, I'm sorry however enjoy. Like seriously please enjoy my suffering.

———————————————————————

Two months has passed and sniper has moved in with nitro. As she walks in with some of her boxes from her parents house, she trips up and falls to floor to be licked at by their new husky puppy. "I'm glad we're living together, I never was understood but to have someone who really understands me is amazing. Thank you for coming into my life sniper." Nitro happily says, helping her up just like the time they met. "I was the same but now I have you and I hope we are together forever." Sniper says standing up and giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Let's sort this mess out, shall we?" Nitro says embracing the hug.

A couple hours later, snipers stuff was all organised and they were both sitting on the couch and cuddling together with their puppy laid across them. Nitro starts to stoke the puppy on the head. "He's so cute, just like you." Nitro whispers in snipers ear. "Your cuter." Sniper giggles giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Soon the puppy gets off them and nitros hand slips onto snipers chest. After realising, he jerks his hand away and apologises for what just happened. "It's ok. It was a mistake and I'm fine with it." She says hugging her lover closer. "Well ok then but it's kinda weird but whatever." He says bringing his girlfriend close for a long kiss.

The sun rises in the morning and nitro wakes up in his bed with his girlfriend sleeping next to him with an arm over him and their puppy lying by their legs. Nitro falls out of bed and makes both him and his girlfriend some pancakes, as he's plating it up he gets a surprise hug from sniper and is almost pulled backwards. "Your very sleepy aren't you honey." Nitro says as he straightens himself backup and finishes plating the pancakes. "Yeah, doesn't help when this one was jumping on me throughout the night." She says stroking the husky on his back. "Well some caffeine will fix that, won't it." Nitro says happily. "Also he's just a puppy, he'll calm down soon." "Yeah your right." Sniper says taking her food and a cup of tea.

"You know you're an amazing cook nitro." Sniper says while eating her pancakes. "Yeah I know, that's one of the reasons you love me isn't it." Nitro says while giving the husky some dog food. "Yeah but not only that, your a loving person and just sweet." She says finishing her pancakes. As nitro sits down to eat his, sniper gets up and goes get dressed before looking outside the window and enjoying the sunrise just to be surprised herself by nitro giving her a large hug and lifting her up. "Got you." Nitro says kissing her on the neck. "Just to think, this all happened because you were a fan and happened to meet me in a hunger games." Nitro says putting her down and stroking her hair. "Yeah the only reason I talked to you was because I had a huge crush on you." "I could tell." Nitro lets her go and also gets dressed and they both leave the house to get more food.

As they leave the house, they see someone is moving in across the road from them and it's neopixel. "Neo." Nitro shouts hoping to get his attention and it works. "Nitro." Neo says confused and banging his head of his car boot , both nitro and sniper run over to see if he's ok. "So you're moving here now." Nitro says helping his friend up. "Yeah didn't know you lived here." Neo says. "Let me guess you two go back?" Sniper asks both of them. "Who's this." Neo asks nitro confused. "This is sniperpro, my girlfriend." Nitro says happily. "Do you have a girlfriend Neo." Nitro asks him. "Yeah, she's moving here next week. She's had some problems come up at home but she'll sort them out." Neo replies. "That's good, so while you two catch up, we can have some girl talk." Sniper says with a bit of a laugh.


	4. Truth

Right before anything, this chapter is slightly a mess but it's because I quickly made it to fit with the next chapter which is the Christmas one. That's all for now.

—————————————————————

Sniper Wakes up in her bed and sees nitro is gone. "Must have gone out for shopping." She says to herself. "Well at least I can take this thing off." As she takes her headband off, two husky ears pop up from her hair. "When will I break it to him, that I'm not fully human." A long husky tail slithers up from her Pyjama bottoms and her puppy comes walking past. "Zwei, come here." Snipers calls for him and he sprints to her. "Your so cute, we are similar but different in a way." She says giving zwei a stroke on the stomach but then the door opens. "Shit." She stumbles around to find her head band but then nitro opens the door so she covers her ears and turns around. "Morning sleepyhead." Nitro says happily. "Morning, I'll be out in a minute." Snipers says, panicking a bit before nitro closes the door. "That was close." She thinks to herself.

"She's hiding something but so am I." Nitro thinks to himself, removing the hood of his hoodie and letting two wolf ears pop up. "I wish I could just tell her." He says quietly before sorting the shopping out. Behind him sniper starts to get a bit playful and get ready to pounce on him, nitros ears flicker and he can hear his girlfriend attempt to sneak on him so he decided to play dumb until sniper is very close to him and then nitro quickly turns around and she's not there. "Wait what." Nitro says confused before sniper jumps up from behind the kitchen table and surprises him. "Got you." Sniper says laughing. "Oh yeah, you may have got me but I've now got you." Nitro says grabbing her and they tussle before nitros hood falls back and his ears pop up.

"Crap, don't look." Nitro says, quickly turning his head trying to hide his shame. "You have wolf ears? What's there to be ashamed of." Sniper say stroking his ears. "After all, I'm just like you." Sniper says, taking her headband off revealing her husky ears and letting her tail wriggle free from her trousers. "Wait you're like me, a faunice." "Yeah I've hidden it my entire life and was planning on telling you soon." She says hugging her lover. "Does anyone else know about your ears?" Sniper asks him. "And tail. But only Neo does." Nitro says blushing up. "Well at least we don't have to wear our restraints anymore but what about neo's girlfriend." Sniper asked him. "I talked to him about that but turns out she's also a faunice." Nitro says happily standing up.

He lets his wolf tail out and they hear a knock on the door, nitro opens it and it's Neo and his girlfriend. "Hey Neo? Who's this." sniper asks curiously. "This is shadowjaguar, my girlfriend." Neo says happily. "We've met before haven't we." Nitro asks her. "yes we have. A long time ago when my brother was having a go at you, If I am correct." Jaguar asks him. "Oh yeah I remember that." He says feeling slightly embarrassed. "Speaking of which, how is he." "He's ok just on a bad losing streak. I'm fact he started losing when I met Neo." She says. "Man Neo, looks like you gave your bad luck to someone else." Nitro laughs. "Shut up nitro." Neo says a bit angrily to nitro. "Calm down." Jaguar says putting a hand in his shoulder. "Mate it was only a joke." Nitro says. "Anyway want to come in." Sniper asks them. "Yes that would be nice." Jaguar says. They all sit on the sofa and nitro makes teas for everyone. "Well seems like you two have come clean." Neo says to sniper and nitro. "Yeah now we're both open about who we are but you must feel out Neo." Sniper says. "That's where you're wrong, I'm a faunice as well but I've kept it a secret from you. Mainly cause I'm part chameleon." He says holding jaguars hand. "Well that explains why your so good at hiding." Nitro says laughing.


	5. Christmas

Hey, so quick thing again. These special chapters are canon to the main series and don't ask why they are separate, I just felt like it. Also please enjoy, I worked all throughout December on this on. So please enjoy my suffering.

—————————————————————

Nitro wakes up and looks out the window and it's snowing outside. "Ahh Christmas time." Nitros says to himself. He turns around and sees sniper snuggled in a small ball and sleeping heavily. "she's so cute when she's asleep." He says to himself before getting changed and putting on some festive clothing with a green hoodie and red shirt. He turns around and sniper was turning around in bed so nitro gives her a scratch behind her husky ears to calm her down.

He walks to the kitchen and makes breakfast for himself before walking back and checking on sniper and she's still asleep on the bed and zwei is asleep next to her, snoring a little bit. "I'll leave them a bit longer." He says looking at his phone clock. He goes to eat his breakfast and he continues to look outside as the snow continues to fall faster and faster until it's was basically a snow storm outside.

"Well, all plans are cancelled today." Nitro says to himself before washing up.

Soon sniper wakes up and her first sight is zwei's face pressed up against hers. "Zwei what are you doing." She says sitting up and seeing nitro walk past their room. "Maybe I can get him this time." She thinks to herself sneakily getting out of bed and trying to sneak up on her lover and she actually succeeds in scaring him. "Sniper you almost gave me a heart attack." Nitro says gasping for his breath. "It's fine, your still alive aren't you." She says sarcastically "yeah but still." He says catching his breath.

Sniper decides to make herself a hot chocolate and nitro makes a phone call to Neo. "Do you think today's the day." Nitro asks Neo fiddling with a small box in his hands. "Yeah but we have to wait for the weather to die down before we can put the plan into action." Neo says while looking for jaguar, making sure he doesn't let her hear the conversation. "Right I'll call you when the weather dies down." Nitro says hanging up and coming into the kitchen and sniper has made both him and herself a hot chocolate. "Thanks dear." He says to her and they both sit down and watch tv together.

Neo puts his phone away and hears the shower turn off. He quickly hide the box and walks into the front room. Jaguar gets changed and gets a text from sniper saying "nitro has made plans for us to go to the park and he's asking if want to come with us." She finishes getting dressed and asks Neo this question and he says yes. Later in the day nitro,sniper, Neo and jaguar all meet at the park for a big snowball fight.

They split into teams with nitro and Neo being on one team and jaguar and sniper on the other. Before they begin nitro and Neo discuss their plans and put it into motion. They start hurling snowballs at each other and nitro leads sniper away. Nitro hides in some tree cover before sniper pounces in him from behind and pins him to the floor. "Your getting worse at this." Sniper says mockingly. "Yeah well it's my plan." Nitro throws her off and gets on one knee, sniper looks up and she stops looking nitro to brush the snow of her. He pulls a small box out his pocket and looks at Sniper. "Are you ok nitro, I didn't hurt you did I." Sniper asks him. "No I'm fine but I have something to ask you. Sniper will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Sniper slowly stood up and stared at the ring that had a small diamond on top. Slow streams of tears started to fall down snipers face, slowly warming her face a bit. "Oh my god, yes. Of course I'll marry you." Sniper cries out and goes to hug nitro. He takes the ring out the box and slides it onto her ring finger. "It's beautiful on you." Nitro says to sniper while giving her a hug. "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time but I never thought it would be this magical." Sniper says crying tears of joy, tightening her hug around nitro and her tail smacking the snow on the floor. Both of them walk back to where they began and they see Neo and jaguar holding hands and waiting for them.

"Guys, we're engaged." Sniper shouts. "So are we." Jaguar shouts back. "Well looks like it all went to plan." Nitro says to Neo. "Yep, seems like it did." He says back

**Christmas Day **

**Sniper POV**

I open my eyes to see nitro passed out next me and zwei on his back on the bed. I sit up just to get back down under the covers. "Did we do it last night." I say to myself blushing up while trying to remember last night but it was all fuzzy. "How much did we drink last night." I say getting out of bed and quickly getting dressed and giving nitro a shake on the shoulder to wake him up. "Morning sleepy head." "This makes a difference." He says to me. "Man my head is splitting." He says holding head and sitting up. "Yeah I can't remember how much we drank last night." I say to him while grabbing some clothes for him. He looks at me confused and asked me "we drank?" "Pretty sure we did as we both have splitting headache." I go into the kitchen and I notice there were bottles everywhere and it started coming together. "So after you and Neo engaged to me and jaguar, we had a party and we got a bit out of hand." I say to him. "Well at least I remembered this, merry Christmas sniper." He says pulling a present out from under the bed and giving it to me. "Well I didn't forget either." I say getting his present out from the cupboard and handing it to him.

I slowly pull off the wrapping and it's a hoodie that I've had my eye on for a long time. "Aww thank you nitro." I say to him. "It's ok." He says back while opening his present. "Oh my god, no way." He says taking out the hoodie I got him which was similar to mine but a different colour. "We're gonna be that couple." He says in a laughing tone. "Yeah we are" I say giving him a hug. "Well let's enjoy this Christmas, together." He says kissing me on the lips for a split second


End file.
